


Give Me A Chance

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Roman tries to ask Virgil out but all does not go according to plan.





	Give Me A Chance

"Come on Virgil. Give me a chance." Roman pleaded.

"No." 

"I wouldn't have asked you I hadn't known you felt the same."

"What?" Virgil replied trying to keel his cool because they only on who knew that he liked Princey was Patton.

"Patton told me to tell you because you felt the same."

"What if Patton's wrong."

"Why would Patton be wrong? Who wouldn't like me, besides Logan the robot, I'm simply irresistible."

"Hmm, let me think. Marilyn Monrose, Jason Toddler, Emo Nightmare..."

"What?" Roman said cutting him off.

"The reasons why I shouldn't like you."

"Those are just clever nicknames I came up with for you."

"There all negative." Virgil exclaimed.

Roman sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I guess they are pretty negative."

"Yeah." Virgil sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, please let me try again at winning your heart."

"I said I shouldn't like you since you treated me like that."

"What?"

"You're an idiot." Virgil replied as he leaned in and kissed Roman.

"You don't hate me?" Roman asked.

"I wish I could because of how you treated me but I can't. But, you do need to stop woth the rude nicknames."

Roman frowned but agreed.


End file.
